


Ineffable Plans (part 2 The Letter)

by newbie



Series: Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: Azriaphale receives a very interesting letter from Gabriel.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028619
Kudos: 8





	Ineffable Plans (part 2 The Letter)

_“_ Package for you sir,” the international express delivery man smiled when Aziraphale opened the door to his book shop.

“What’s this?” Aziraphale asked as he took the envelope.

“Not sure sir, I just deliver the packages. Sign here please,” he handed Aziraphale a clip board.

“Right,” the angel signed for the package. “Thank you, have a nice day.”

“You too sir,” the delivery man smiled as he turned back towards his truck.

Aziraphale put the closed sign up and headed back towards his back room, where Crowley was sprawled across his couch.

“I’ve received a package,” the angel said with a look of bewilderment across his face. “Who would send me a package?”

“Well open it angel and find out,” Crowley stated the obvious answer. The angel sat next to the demon and opened the envelope.

“It’s from Gabriel,” Aziraphale shuddered, perhaps the jig was up as they say in the movies.

“Well come on read it,” Crowley straighten up to listen carefully to his angel read.

Aziraphale took a deep breath and read the letter.

_Aziraphale,_

_I am writing this letter to apologize for the way we treated you._

“That’s unlikely,” Crowley interrupted.

“Crowley please let me read before you interject.” Aziraphale huffed.

“Sorry love,” the demon draped an arm around the angel’s shoulders and kissed him on the cheek gaining a blush.

_God was not pleased with our actions. She ordered me to apologize to you, and let you know we won’t be bothering you again. Her plans are ineffable, even to archangels, and for me to presume to know them was hubris._

_God was particularly angry with the archangel Michael for cooperating with Hell. Michael has been sentenced to live on earth as a human until their body dies at which point God will decide if they can return to archangel duty or need further punishment._

_The almighty would like me to inform you that she cannot say how Satan and the rest of the legions of hell will react, or if they even know about you and Crowley. But, love is love and we will not interject on you and Crowley‘s relationship. My deepest apologies again, I hope the rest of your days on earth are joyous._

_Sincerely,_

_The archangel Gabriel_

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Aziraphale said when he finished reading.

“I told you already angel, it’s that bad,” Crowley chucked. “But I think it’s quite the opposite. I guess God wanted to reiterate what she told you the other night.”

“I suppose your right,” the angel smiled, and rested his head on the demon’s shoulder.

“You doubted it didn’t you!” Crowley put his hands to his face and gasped very dramatically. “Aziraphale, principality of the Eastern Gate doubted an interaction with the almighty.” Aziraphale started chuckling at Crowley’s dramatics so the demon flung himself in the angel’s lap.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale chuckled and gently kissed the demon’s lips. “I did not doubt it. I was just surprised she made Gabriel apologize, and I mean Michael won’t last a week as a human.” The angel smiled a wicked grin at the image of the archangel Gabriel being scolded and told to apologize, and when he imagined Michael being sent to life on earth as a human he lost it completely and started to smile.

“I love your laugh Zira,” Crowley reached up and cupped his angel’s face.

“No one can make me laugh like you my dear.” Aziraphale smiled and composed himself. “Now what do you say to some lunch?”

“Sounds perfect darling,” Crowley sapped his fingers and the pair were sitting at their usual table at The Ritz.


End file.
